newtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure fuck you with a fucking piss on fucking fuck shit bitch top that says fuck you in your fucking pussy
I had a fucking dream fuck you by the way Monday- I woke the fuck up and my fucking back still fucking itched and I said fuck you to my fucking back I also fucking realized it was mother fucking ass licking piss shitting cunt sucking fucking Monday someone did not fucking flush the fucking toilet because there fucking lazy so I gone to my fucking job as a fucking burger fucking king janitor I only get payed 2 fucking dollars every fucking week this shit is fucking hard by the fucking way any fucking way I did my fucking job and went the fuck home and gone to fucking sleep. tuesday - I woke the fuck up again and had a weird fucking dream I was being fucking chased by a fucking alien and he said fuck everytime he tried to shoot the fuck out of me any fucking way I did my fucking job yadda fucking yadda didn't get payed today yadda fucking yadda gone to sleep and I had the Same fucking dream like yesterday Wednesday - I did my fucking job and did not get fucking payed gone to fucking sleep but shit gets real fucking tommorow Thursday - I was fucking excited be fucking cause it was fucking Friday fucking in just one fucking day but something fucking strange happened I had that same dream fucking again I was fucking weirded the fuck out so I skipped my job to get only 1$ The next fucking day I took some fucking sleep pills and fucking gone to fucking sleep and in my dream the same thing was fucking happening like the other fucking days and when I woke up I found a fucking note on my fucking walls and it fucking said "fuck you I will fucking kill your pussy cunt in your fucking sleep -signed the fucking aliens in your fucking dreams" I was all fucking like why are you giving me notes at 8:00 at night where the fucking 4 year olds are fucking asleep then I found a fucking sleep bullet on my fucking arm and I fucking passed out. Friday- I awoken and had the Same fucking dream than I saw another fucking alien note it fucking said "we will fucking kill you on fucking Sunday and you will fucking die" I thought this was fucking weird the fucking aliens did not sign the fucking note I gone to fucking work and I got 1 fucking $ so I gone to fucking sleep and dreamed about the same fucking dream yet fucking again. Saturday - I fucking awoken and wanted to go to fucking sleep because after all it was fucking Saturday so I gone to fucking sleep. sunday - I fucking awoken and the fucking aliens were right next to my fucking bed and they said fuck and shot me with their fucking vaporizing gun and I was fucking dead and nobody came to my fucking funeral. This really fucking happened.